1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a foldable keyboard for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, are widely used in our daily life. Keyboards are integrally formed in the portable electronic devices to input information. However, due to the limited dimensions of these integral keyboards, they usually include few buttons, or the buttons on the keyboards are very small. Thus, it can be inconvenient to input information for the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.